ஐ Juramentos ante la luna ஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: ஐ ANTOLOGÍA NARUHINA ஐ — ¿Por qué sonríes mirando la luna, mamá? Hinata despertó de su ensimismamiento para atender a su hija. Con una sonrisa amable, la abrazó hacia ella, y le explicó: —Porque me recuerda algo muy hermoso. Himawari se emocionó. — ¿Algo muy hermoso como un cuento de amor?
1. Verdad

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Antología Naruhina**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 ** _Juramentos ante la luna_**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

— ¿Por qué sonríes mirando la luna, mamá?

Hinata despertó de su ensimismamiento para atender a su hija. Con una sonrisa amable, la abrazó hacia ella, y le explicó:

—Porque me recuerda algo muy hermoso.

Himawari se emocionó.

— ¿Algo muy hermoso como un cuento de amor?

El corazón de Hinata latió dulcemente. Porque era verdad. La luna le recordaba a una historia de amor: la suya y la de su esposo.

* * *

...

* * *

La luna es el reflejo de tu corazón y la luz de la luna es el brillo de tu amor.

—Debasish Mridha.

* * *

...

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

 **—Verdad—**

 **...**

...

 **...**

* * *

Lo único que iluminaba las calles eran los faros y la luz de luna. Él estaba seguro que faltaba poco para que se diera media noche. Se apresuró en llegar a la puerta de su morada, pese a que se sentía muy agotado.

Sus compañeros de misión le aconsejaron que era mejor que descansaran antes de regresar a la aldea, pero Naruto les suplicó por lo contrario: él quería ver a su esposa e hijos lo antes posible.

Reconoció la puerta de su actual casa, y se precipitó raudo en llegar a ella. Como tenía las llaves, las usó para abrir con cautela la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras. Tal vez Hinata no tenía idea que él llegaría esa noche; él sonrió, escuetamente, por la idea de darle una sorpresa tierna a su esposa.

Acercó su mano hasta el interruptor más cercano para alumbrar un poco. Sin esperar aquella escena, sus labios se abrieron sutilmente: Hinata dormitaba en el sillón, cubierta con una manta delgada. El héroe de Konoha se precipitó hacia ella, y la zarandeó un poco para despertarla. Su esposa abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los celestes de él.

« ¿A caso ella sabía que él llegaría un poco antes de lo previsto? », se preguntó

En los ojos claros de Hinata, Naruto juró notar restos de que había llorado. Quiso preguntarle, pero Hinata fue la primera en romper aquel pequeño silencio.

—Himawari no dejaba de llorar, y hace poco acabó rendida —comentó respecto a la bebita de ambos—. Después no pude volver a dormir, y decidí cocinar para mañana; pero el sueño me vino cuando menos los esperé, y me quedé dormida aquí —terminó de relatar.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No me has dicho nada de porqué lloraste.

Hinata se sintió descubierta. No fue capaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No lloré —le negó.

Naruto se sintió dolido, no esperaba que Hinata le mintiera. Ella no era así. Acercó su mano y tomó el mentón de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella se sobresaltó.

Hinata bajó la mirada hasta los labios de su esposo, se levantó un poco para tomarlos. En aquel beso, ella le decía la verdad.

»Lo había extrañado demasiado. El trabajo, en casa, en esos días que él no estuvo fue agotador. Y por alguna razón, ella estaba más sensible de lo normal.

—Yo también te extrañé, Hinata.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

Por fin inicié mi antología Naruhina. Me pone nerviosa.

El título fue lo más complicado y aún no estoy feliz con él. Pero en fin, lo que vale es el contenido. Espero hacerlos felices a lo largo de los relatos.

Esta es mi tercera antología publicada en el fandom de Naruto; ya están en emisión dos: una Shikatema y otra Sasusaku. Si gustan de estas parejas, los invito a darse un paseo por ellas. Pronto ya viene una Saino.

Bueno, espero que les guste.


	2. Mi esposa

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Antología Naruhina**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 ** _Juramentos ante la luna_**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

A mí me ha de enamorar,de una manera acendrada, mujer que no luzca nada sino este particular: como la tierra ha de ser de sencilla y amorosa, que así será más esposa y así será más mujer.

"El labrador de más aire" (1937), Miguel Hernández

* * *

...

* * *

La luna es el reflejo de tu corazón y la luz de la luna es el brillo de tu amor.

—Debasish Mridha.

* * *

...

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

 **—Mi esposa—**

 **...**

...

 **...**

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos comer —recomendó Kiba. —No tiene caso estar aburridos y hambrientos.

Hinata repartió los emparedados que había preparado ese día para ambos.

Naruto recibió el suyo con extrañeza y sorpresa.

—Nunca imaginé esta mañana, cuando desperté, que me iba a comer mi cara —comentó. Le dio un mordisco, y el sabor exquisito se derritió en su boca.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó con sorpresa. Y con sinceridad, felicitó a la chica—: Hinata, algún día llegarás a ser una esposa maravillosa.

El corazón de Hinata latió más fuerte. Y ella enrojeció cual tomate.

—¿Una esposa maravillosa? —preguntó aquellas palabras…

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

 **...**

* * *

— ¿Pueden repetirme porqué escalamos una montaña interminable? —preguntó Boruto por cuarta vez, mientras jadeaba.  
Naruto limpió el sudor de su frente, llevar a Himawari encima lo agotaba un poco más, pese a que ella era pequeña.  
—Es un momento familiar —respondió Naruto, ocultando el cansancio de su voz.  
—¿Y por qué no podemos ir en auto, como la gente normal?  
Esta vez Hinata respondió:  
—Porque es muy lindo a la antigua —explicó—. Antes no teníamos autos.  
Boruto bufó.  
—Hermanito, eres un flojo —observó la pequeña niña, divertida  
Boruto la miró incrédulo, cuidando de no soltarse y caer.  
«Como papá te carga», pensó.  
Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa aguijoneante.  
—¿A poco quieres que te cargue también? —le preguntó.  
Boruto enrojeció como su mamá lo hacía en aquellos años de su niñez y adolescencia.  
—¡Yo ando bien! —gritó y se apresuró en adelantarse al resto de la familia.  
—¡Cuidado o te caerás, de veras! —gritó Naruto.  
—¡Boruto! —le reprendió Hinata.  
Pero Boruto ya estaba muy adelante, y fingió no escucharlos.

 **...**

Boruto no esperó mucho en la cima de aquella montaña, pero cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron hasta él, le dedicaron una mirada apremiante. Pero decidieron olvidar el asunto porque Boruto estaba bien.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora? —preguntó el niño expectante.  
Hinata les repartió a todos para beber.  
—Bajaremos. Al otro lado se encuentra un lindo paisaje donde acamparemos— explicó Naruto.

Boruto no pudo creerlo.

—¿Bajar de nuevo? —Su voz sonó a queja, pero ninguno de los otros lo notaron

—¡Y luego iremos a las aguas termales! —exclamó la pequeña Himawari, con emoción.

—¡Eso, Hima! —se enterneció Naruto.  
—No puedo creerlo —dijo Boruto con sarcasmo.  
—¡De verdad, hermano! —le confirmó la más pequeña, emocionada. Himawari no había entendido que Boruto lo había dicho con sarcasmo. Ni tampoco Naruto y Hinata.

Aun así, todos empezaron a bajar; para llegar al otro extremo donde, según Naruto, se encontraba un hermoso paisaje.

Boruto se acercó a su madre, para preguntarle en susurros de por qué no usaba su byakugan para comprobar si estaban yendo en dirección correcta.  
—Confío en tu padre —le respondió ella, con cariño.  
Boruto no entendió. No estaba dispuesto a gastar más energía de lo debido.  
Hinata notó la molestia en los ojos de Boruto, y decidió explicarle sus razones.  
—Tu padre no tiene días libres, porque es el líder de la aldea, pero ahora los pudo tener. Él estaba emocionado por hacer este viaje… Planeó todo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad, Boruto?  
La dulzura en la voz de Hinata surgía efecto en cualquiera que la escuchara. Pensaba cada palabra, y la decía con el más mínimo cuidado.  
Boruto quedó en silencio el resto de la bajada. De a ratos oteaba la emoción en la faz de su padre. Himawari hablaba con él de algo que Boruto no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Una dulce calidez se instaló en su pecho.

— ¡Ya estamos cerca, de veras! —exclamó Naruto. Y bajó de golpe lo poco que faltaba, sujetando a Himawari, que dio un grito de emoción. Hinata y Boruto lo imitaron en bajar.

 **...**

Caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar a un campo de flores. Naruto confirmó que ese era el final. Boruto no lo vio fuera de lo común. Él quiso abrir su boca para preguntar si era ese, en verdad, el lugar su destino; pero fue interrumpido porque a su madre se le cayeron las cosas que cargaba con ella.

—Este es...— dijo ella, con conmoción en su voz.  
Naruto carraspeó antes de hablar.  
—Suelo olvidar casi todo, pero soñé con este lugar —. Colocó una mano tras su nuca. Decir todo ello le causaba un poco de nervios.  
— ¿Y qué es este lugar? — preguntó Himawari, anticipándole a su hermano, que tenía la misma duda.  
Hinata se tranquilizó, tenía la mirada fija en aquel campo de flores. Sin dejar de mirar, explicó, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas:  
—Este lugar es donde tuvimos una misión su padre y yo. Y bueno, aquí él...  
—¿Se te declaró? —interrumpió emocionada la pequeña niña. Boruto estaba aún en shock con toda la escena.

Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa.

—No...

Hinata levantó el equipaje que se le había resbalando por el impacto. Y lo comenzó acomodar  
—¿Se te declaró? —insistió la pequeña Himawari.  
Naruto tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ayudó a Hinata acomodar todo para acampar.  
—¿Papi? —volvió a insistir Himawari.  
Mas Naruto solo levantó las comisuras de sus labios para esbozar una sonrisa. Hinata lo imitó.  
—¡Por favor, ya hablen! —se exasperó el mayor de los hijos de la pareja.

Hinata les repartió a todos unos emparedados con la forma de la cara de Naruto. El retratado lo recibió con felicidad y reviviendo en su ser recuerdos; en cambio, Himawari se extrañó y se negó a comer a su papá. Boruto ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

—Y te convertiste en una esposa maravillosa —finalizó Naruto con una bella sonrisa.

»Mi esposa.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

En primer lugar, gracias por los favoritos, follows, comentarios y leídas. Me motivan tanto.

Les surgió la duda sobre en qué consistía una antología. **Una antología** es una recopilación. Y en esta ocasión de relatos Naruhina.

¿Estos relatos tendrán continuidad?

No. Son **relatos independientes.**

Les juro que ando agotada físicamente y mentalmente. Encima mañana doy un examen.

Aunque este relato ya lo tenía en mis archivos…corregir también lleva su tiempo. No solo corrijo, también quito y agrego cosas.

Quise actualizar el fin de semana, pero no quiero que se desanimen…es por eso que ahora lo hice. Igual las actualizaciones serán periódicas. Trataré que no se lleven más de cuatro días.

Si le dan follow a la historia les llegará notificación cuando actualice.

También **tengo página de Facebook** donde doy aviso, y la pueden encontrar como: _Srta. Sophie Brief Nara_

 **Sobre este relato…**

Les juro que quise hacerlo incluso más corto, ya que no los quiero abrumar. Relatos más largos irán más adelante.

Me inspiré en la escena Naruhina d _e Naruto Clásico,_ cuando Naruto le dice a Hinata que cuando ella sea grande, será una gran esposa. Ironía es que ahora es _su esposa_.

Los emparedados en forma de la cara de Naruto son por eso también. Naruto le dice ello cuando prueba de ese emparedado con forma de su cara. XD

Espero haberles refrescado la memoria, por si lo olvidaron o no vieron aquella escena.

 **Aprecio cualquier opinión.**

Besos.


End file.
